Ni harto vino
by lasonrisamedelata
Summary: Situaciones que se repiten en los fics Lily/James vistas y modeladas a mi manera. Con la humilde intención de crear alguna que otra sonrisa. -Historia de humor/crítica/Paradoja-.
1. Chapter 1

Buenas noches, aquí en Cataluña. Últimamente estoy en inflaproducción de fics pero este lo he hecho en unas horas y he disfrutado como una niña escribiendo.

Es una especie de crítica/paradoja a algunos tópicos sobre Lily/ Merodeadores de los cuales también me siento culpable de haber leído y escrito. Está dividido en tres partes que son más o menos independientes. Tres críticas diferentes. Los personajes (si se pueden considerar así) serán los mismos siempre.

Seguramente, cada vez que publique lo dividiré como hoy.

Declaimer: Nada es mío, solo una chica sin nombre y, de momento, sin personalidad.

Pues dicho lo dicho, ¡A leer!

**Eso que todos hacemos (pero no explicamos) y otras cosas.**

Lily y los merodeadores están en la sala común. TODOS los merodeadores que, por si a alguien se le olvidaba, son cuatro. Ni más (no, ningún OC puede aparecer de repente e integrarse), ni menos (Petter Pettegrew, señores, ¡existe! Sí, sí, no se sorprendan tanto).

Están hablando de banalidades. En ese preciso momento de "¿qué coño habrá hoy para cenar?". Un tema que despierta la curiosidad de muchos.

Lily no está con esos _especímenes _por gusto. Ella estaba antes que ellos. No participa en la conversación y se aburre. Estaba estudiando y muy concentrada cuando llegaron y ahora no puede centrarse. Está incómoda en su presencia y la voz de Potter la molesta. Así que toma una decisión. Irse. ¿Excusa? La más típica, por supuesto.

-Voy al banyo, ahora vuelvo.- Lily está mosqueada. Huye. Remus le cae realmente bien pero nunca entenderá qué hace con unos inmaduros como Black, Potter y Pettegrew.

Se levanta y sube las escaleras de su dormitorio. Sabe que Potter la está mirando, escrutando. No camina de forma sensual ni mueve su melena. De hecho, hoy tiene el pelo un poco encrespado. Ha pasado una mala noche y se ha movido mucho en la cama.

Llega al baño, se sube la falda del uniforme, se baja las medias y las bragas y hace sus necesidades fisiológicas. Porque cuando una persona dice que va al lavabo, aunque lo haga para huir, muchas veces necesita mear y defecar y no solo lavarse la cara para despejar la mente. Todo ser humano debe quitar los residuos de su cuerpo, aunque sea ficticio. Que no se os olvide.

**La amiga de Lily**

Lily tiene una amiga. No, señores, no os confundáis, no se llama Susan March. Tampoco es rubia ni morena, de hecho tiene el pelo castaño. Un castaño algo grisáceo de esos castaños aborrecibles. Comparte habitación con ella desde hace dos años y por eso se han hecho amigas. No son amigas de la infancia –Lily viene de familia muggle- y tampoco lo parecen. Son, simplemente, amigas. La chica en cuestión no es sangre sucia pero tampoco tiene linaje de sangre. Simplemente tiene sangre de esa más o menos normal. De esa que sale cuando se corta con un cuchillo o cuando tiene la menstruación.

No es una diosa, en realidad no es especialmente guapa. Tampoco es fea. Es la chica más normal que haya existido. Su carácter es un buen carácter. No es ni la más buena persona que haya existido en el planeta, ni la más especial, ni la que tiene la personalidad más fuerte, ni la más bromista, ni la más loca, ni la que estudia menos y saca mejores notas, ni la más descerebrada. Es simplemente ella.

Tiene un novio de la casa de las águilas. Pero no de esos novios que en realidad son unos cabrones y que solo aparecen en la historia para dificultar la relación de la chica con Sirius Black o Remus Lupin. Definitivamente, no. Su novio es un buen chico y tengo que confesaros que ella no tiene ninguna intención de dejarlo. Ya os adelanto que no lo va a hacer. Porque se quieren y tienen buen sexo, que eso es lo que importa. No el sexo, mal pensados; Las dos cosas.

En fin, que la chica X es simplemente su amiga y son amigas porque comparten una buena amistad. Fin de la historia. No hay más.

**Algo que pasa al menos una vez en todas las historias**

James, que es un chico realmente listo, decide que debe descubrir los sentimientos de Lily hacia él de una maldita vez. Ha estado meditando cómo hacerlo.

La opción de preguntárselo a ella está descartada. Ella solo le gritaría. La opción de preguntárselo a su amiga, también. No se acuerda de su nombre y no puede empezar una conversación con tan mal pie.

La luz aparece en la mente de James cuando recuerda que tiene una capa de invisibilidad y que ha inventado un _mega_ hechizo para subir al dormitorio de las chicas sin que las escalera se hagan una rampa. _Voy a espiar a Lily Evans, seguro que a su amiga- esa que no recuerdo cómo se llama- se lo cuenta todo. _

Así que, dispuesto a triunfar en la vida y en esta misión, James se pone la capa, baja a la sala común, se acerca a la escalera de las chicas y murmura "megaescaleranotehagasrampalebiosa", y así, ya puede subir sin peligro. Sabe cuál es la habitación de Lily por su olor o por su imponente instinto masculino – eso da igual-, entra y se acomoda en un rincón. Lily y su amiga – La cuál sigue sin recordar como se llama- aún no están allí.

La mente de James empieza a navegar por mares plácidos y imagina a Lily contándole a su amiga- no quiero hacerme pesada pero aún no ha recordado su nombre- que está loca por él y se hace la dura para que él le vaya detrás. Como las chicas tardan mucho en llegar, también navega en los mares en que Lily dice que ha tenido un sueño erótico _conmigo _y se lo ha pasado pipa.

Finalmente, llegan y pillan a James en la mitad de su tercera navegación. James ya se frota las manos, esperando el mayor descubrimiento de su vida.

Cuál es su sorpresa cuando descubre que están hablando del clima. _En fin, paciencia, ya cambiaran de tema._

Pero va pasando el rato y el tema sigue vigente. Porque se puede tener una larga e interesante conversación sobre ese tema.

- Pues el otro día cuando llovió, iba por los jardines y se me mojaron los zapatos. ¡Hasta se me mojaron los calcetines! Y te reirás si te cuento que el agua metida en mis pies hacía un sonido un poco extraño, ya sabes, cómo si fueran pedetes –diminutivo de pedos- y la gente que pasaba me miraba como si fuera una marrana. ¡Merlín! Que vergüenza.

Las dos se ríen y Lily se toca las mejillas recordando lo mal que lo pasó ese día.

- Vaya Lily, que mala suerte tuviste. Oye, ¿ya has visto las marcas que tengo de la camiseta en la espalda? Resulta que el otro día hacía un sol espeluznante y, claro, yo, que estaba en los jardines, me puse de espaldas a él para que no me molestara. Pues ahora, fíjate tú, que me he puesto morena pero solo la parte que tenía descubierta. ¡Que fastidio!

- Ni que lo digas.

Tras unas cuantas historias más como esa, James Potter no tiene ganas ni de salir de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Se **aburre** con todas las malditas letras de la palabra. La verdad es que esperaba otra cosa de esta expedición.

Está _tan _aburrido que le da igual que lo vean o no. Piensa que si tiene que salir sin hacer ruido, tendrá que escuchar más historias de esas porque tardará más. Así que se quita la capa, tan pancho, y con un "adiós chicas, lo siento, no quería interrumpir" se va de la habitación cagando leches.

Una vez fuera respira, inspira y decide que nunca más volverá a entrar en esa habitación, a no ser que haya sexo asegurado con Lily -por supuesto-.

No quiere volver a oír una palabra más sobre el clima de boca de Lily o de su amiga, que, aunque lleva una hora y media escuchándola, aún no ha conseguido recordar su nombre.

**Fin de la primera parte.**

Espero haberos sacado una sonrisa y, sobretodo, no haber ofendido a nadie. Como ya he dicho arriba, yo también he hecho lo que estoy criticando. Triste, lo se.

Pues eso, en cualquiera de los dos casos estaría bien (estaría muy bien, demasiado bien) que dejarais un comentario para decirme si os ha hecho sonreír o si os molesta o cualquier cosa, lo que os de la gana. Si queréis podéis contarme historias relacionadas con el clima, ¡juro solemnemente que no me aburrirán!

;)

Lasonrisamedelata.


	2. Chapter 2

Pues ahí va la segunda actualización. Dividida en tres partes, como dije que sería.

Quiero avisar que son tópicos un poco exagerados y cosas absurdas que, muchas veces, carecen de sentido. Creo que eso es todo. Solo decir que espero sacaros una sonrisa:)

Declaimer: Nada es mío, solo tomo prestados los personajes con muy buena intención.

**¡A leer!**

**Dos no se encuentran si uno no quiere. Dos no se besan si uno no quiere. ¿Cómo nos las apañamos?**

James y Lily se miran desde lejos. Sus miradas conectan y parece que haya una descarga eléctrica.

Sirius se revuelve incomodo en el sofá. Puede que la haya sentido. Se levanta, coge sus cosas y se va.

Misteriosamente todos los alumnos empiezan a desaparecer de la sala común. Ya sea porque están cansados, porque van a estudiar a su habitación, porque van a las cocinas a comer algo, porque les ha dado por ir a pajearse en su cuarto; En fin, hay mil y una razones para abandonar la sala común que los autores tienen que inventarse si quieren dejar solos a los padres de Harry.

Y funcionan porque James y Lily están _solos_ en la sala común.

La descarga eléctrica de ella es mas bien de odio. La de él, de amor incondicional, por supuesto.

Se analizan un rato más y, finalmente, James se levanta, va hacia ella y se pone de rodillas al suelto con el cuerpo apoyado en la mesa en la que Lily está estudiando.

-Hola, palomita de maíz- dice James. Porque él siempre utiliza diminutivos con ella, aunque solo los que están de moda. Ha tenido sus épocas de llamarla amorcín, nena, florecita del bosque. Pero eso ahora ya no mola y James se adapta bien a lo_ cool_.

Ella se mueve nerviosa. No le gusta la proximidad de James. Tan cerca que si sacara la lengua podría lamerle el entrecejo.

- Estoy trabajando, Potter.- Dice ella mosqueada. – Y no me llames así, gracias.- Porque Lily tiene que quejarse de cómo la llama James, sino esto no sería un fic, sería una broma.

Pero James no hace caso y sigue sin alejar su entrecejo de la boca de ella ni un milímetro.

Y, como todos sabéis, Lily no es de piedra, y el entrecejo ese que tiene delante la desconcierta, y tiene unas ganas horribles de lamérselo. En fin, que Lily cae rendida delante del imponente capitán de quiditch.

James ha visto que su táctica del entrecejo que tantas veces le ha servido ha tenido efecto con Lily también. Así que sonríe maliciosamente y se acerca a Lily aún más. Muy poquito a poco, a punto de besarla. Ella cree que no puede aguantar más y que si no la besa se va a morir. Están tan a punto de besarse, falta tan poco. Venga, chicos, ánimo.

Pero no. Porque justo, _justísimo,_ en este instante aparece ni más ni menos que la novia de James.

Sí, sí, esa que se llama Monik o Jessy o Vanesa o vete a saber tú y es tonta del remate. Pues eso, la chica llega **por pura casualidad **a la sala común y los ve. A los dos. A punto, a puntito de besarse.

Y el resto ya es historia: La novia grita, Lily sale del embrujo del entrecejo y se arrepiente de todo, James deja a Monik/Jessy/Vane diciendo que está perdidamente enamorado de la pelirroja.

¿Para que voy a contarlo si ya lo habréis leído millones de veces?

**Yo puedo respirar por dos sitios distintos (nariz y boca). ¿Y vosotros?**

Por fin James ha conquistado a Lily. Pero lo importante ahora no es explicar cómo lo ha hecho sino lo que van a hacer ahora que son novios. Van a besarse. Ya lo hicieron ayer pero eso es otra historia.

Lily ha invitado a James a su habitación (porque si fuera al revés, ella lo tacharía de pervertido) y están los dos de pie en medio de la sala. Él la coge por la cintura. Ella lo rodea con los brazos cruzados detrás de su nuca. Se acercan poco a poco mientras se miran a los ojos. Cuando están tan cerca que duele, James mira los labios de Lily y, a esta, se le encoge el corazón. Todo es muy romántico y perfecto pero justo antes de besarse se estropea un poco porque los dos cogen una bocanada de aire.

Y se besan. Un beso suave, solo un roce. Que se va volviendo cada vez un poquito más apasionado y húmedo. Finalmente terminan con las bocas abiertas y las lenguas bailando un swing. Sus manos empiezan a recorrer el cuerpo del contrario como si de una batalla se tratase y parece que todo es perfecto, que ya empiezan a ponerse calientes.

Deben interrumpir el beso (y el contacto físico en general) **porque les falta el aire**. Y a algunos eso les parecerá muy normal. Y no, no lo es en absoluto.

Lily lleva encima un resfriado que manda cojones y su nariz, roja hasta la medula y un poco pelada, no deja pasar el aire hacia sus pulmones. Por lo tanto, solo puede respirar por la boca, que tenía ocupada.

El caso de James es distinto. Él se ha caído por las escales en un ataque de patosidad y se ha roto la nariz. Le ha empezado a salir sangre y no ha habido manera de pararlo. Total, que lleva puesto un trocito de papel de váter en cada orificio. Esos papelitos impiden que pase el aire y, al igual que Lily, solo puede utilizar la boca para respirar.

Porque si Lily no estuviera resfriada y James no llevara papel de váter en la nariz, no habría ninguna explicación para que se separaran para respirar. No, señor. Se puede besar y respirar a la vez. Supongo que eso lo sabe todo el mundo. Así que el problema debe ser que los autores que dicen que James y Lily se separan para respirar cuando se están besando, olvidan especificar que Lily está resfriada y James tiene ocupantes en la nariz.

¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Un despiste lo tiene cualquiera.

**Jugando con castigos**

Dumbledore está en su despacho. Sentado en la silla haciendo papiroflexia. Todos los profesores que han pasado hoy por su despacho se han preguntado interiormente a que se está dedicando. Ninguno se ha atrevido a decirlo en voz alta. A veces es mejor no saber nada de las ideas locas del viejo.

Llevan solo dos meses de curso pero ha decidido que es hora de castigar a ciertos griffindors por todo lo que ya han hecho.

Los ha llamado a su despacho a las 5 de la tarde. Falta poco. Les tiene preparada una sorpresa.

Cinco minutos más tarde, llegan los chicos. ¿Quiénes son? Pues está claro. Son los merodeadores, Lily y sus dos amigas. Petter no está castigado porque sino no cuadra eso de tres chicos para tres chicas.

Las dos amigas de Lily son, por supuesto, una rubia y la otra morena. Son extremadamente guapas, con cuerpo deseable y gran personalidad.

La morena es rebelde y se lleva fatal con Sirius. La rubia es dulce y estudiosa y solo se lleva bien con Remus.

Una vez aclarado quién acaba con quién, podemos seguir.

-Sentaros, sentaros. Y coged un caramelo.- Todos se sientan a sus puestos mientras se miran mal entre ellos por tener que compartir el mismo aire.

-Bien, voy a explicarles porqué están aquí- Hace una pausa.- Al largo de este curso, del cuál solo han pasado dos meses, habéis cometido una gran cantidad de faltas graves. Hoy os daré todos los castigos juntos.

Tanto los chicos como las chicas abren los ojos desmesuradamente. A James se le cae la mandíbula al suelo.

-¿Qué quiere decir LOS castigos?- Pregunta Sirius temeroso.- ¿Acaso hay más de uno?

Dumbledore sonríe y sigue hablando.

-Por supuesto que hay más de uno. ¿Qué esperabais? En fin, seguimos. A ver, ¿veis esto que tengo en las manos?- Señala la manualidad con la que ha estado trabajando: Un comecocos.- Pues se trata de que me digáis cada uno un número y yo moveré los dedos tantas veces como el número que me hayáis dicho y luego escogéis uno de los cuatro posibles colores. Debajo de cada color hay un castigo que tendréis que cumplir todos. Como solo sois seis habrá seis castigos, el séptimo y el octavo se os perdonan.- Termina con una sonrisa divertida.

Silencio. Están todos alucinando pepinillos y no saben que decir.

-Bien, veo que ha quedado claro. Empecemos. Adelante Remus, dime un número.

- El seis. – Dice él sin pensar.

Dumbledore mueve los dedos seis veces y le enseña a Remus los colores que puede escoger.

- Color azul.

El viejo destapa el castigo y lee: "Tendréis que limpiar la sala de trofeos, ordenar la biblioteca y cuidar el invernadero durante tres tardes. Por parejas de chico y chica". Y les obsequia con una mirada significativa. Por supuesto, las parejas las hará él.

- ¡Siguiente!

Le toca a James que escoge el número tres y el color amarillo.

-El castigo consiste en preparar un baile de fin de curso donde vosotros mismos vais a cantar, bailar y distraer a la gente. Incluso haréis un musical. Siguiente.

Se quedan de piedra pero Dumbledore no les deja tiempo para asimilarlo. Sirius escoge el número siete y el color negro.

-Bien, tendréis que quedaros en Hogwarts por navidades para confraternizar entre todos ya que las infracciones que os llevan a los castigos las cometéis entre vosotros. Lily tu turno.

A los alumnos empieza a faltarles el aire. No se lo creen. Lily reacciona.

- El diez.- Se espera a que haya movido los dedos. – Quiero el color rojo.

El veredicto de Dumbledore es: "Bailar flamenco delante de todo el colegio en Halloween. Nos tenemos que modernizar un poco, ya sabéis, eso de soltarnos el pelo que dice Minerva."

La siguiente es la amiga rubia que, por muy dulce que sea, parece que está a punto de saltarle a la yugular al director loco.

Escoge el número dos y el color rosa pastel.

-Una prueba.- Todos miran a Dumbledore, _¿Una prueba?_- Sí, una prueba. Haréis dos equipos. Unos irán a Hosmeade y los otros al bosque prohibido para encontrar objetos valiosos vuestros que os he quitado. Quien no los encuentre se queda sin ellos y el equipo que llegue último tendrá un castigo más.

Todos se quejan: "Esto es el colmo", "este viejo es un viejo loco", "¿pero qué tonterías dices?".

El director los calla con una sonrisa y un dulce "shhh, silencio. Ya solo queda uno".

-Adelante, amiga morena de Lily, es tu turno.- Dice el número cinco y el color verde.- Bien, este es interesante: Os ataremos con unas manillas por parejas. Las parejas las que haré yo.- Se le escapa una sonrisa pillina.- Además os daremos una sala común particular para habituar las camas y las duchas y todo ese tipo de cosas que son necesarias para la vida en pareja. No os quitaremos las manillas hasta que os llevéis bien. Y no me intentéis engañar porque lo voy a saber.

Se oyen murmullos que desembocan en gritos. "¿Pero qué dices, viejo loco?", "Me niego a hacer eso", "¡Que te pongan a ti unas manillas y te lleven al manicomio!" y múltiples quejas más.

Dumbledore solo sonríe y finalmente, cuando los gritos cesan, vuelve a hablar.

-Mañana os pasaré el horario de vuestros castigos para que no se os olviden. Si a alguien se le ocurre no presentarse a alguno de los seis castigos tendréis que volver a jugar todos a este jueguecito tan divertido de números y colores.- Y termina con una sonrisa. Parece que para él realmente es un juego y se divierte. De hecho, se lo ha pasado de perlas pero la función ha terminado. -Podéis iros.

Todos se van del despacho con ganas de asesinar al director pero ya deberían saber que los castigos de Dumbledore nunca han sido normales. Será que no han participado en mil historias donde tenían que hacer cosas por el estilo.

Ya en la sala común, cada uno por su lado se pregunta que debía ser el séptimo y octavo castigo. Suerte que no saben que los dos últimos eran besarse y hacer sexo duro por parejas que, por extraño que parezca, elegiría Dumbledore. Porque si Lily no quiere acostarse con James, los autores tienen que inventarse algo que le obligue a hacerlo contra su voluntad. Y son capaces de todo. De todo y más.

**Fin de la segunda parte.**

Gracias por leerme. Y muchísimas gracias a las personas que me dejaron un comentario en la primera parte. No sabéis lo que se agradece eso.

Recibir un Review alert es un subidón de adrenalina que te incita a escribir más y más.

Pues eso, por si no ha quedado suficientemente claro: Gracias:)

Lasonrisamedelata.


End file.
